TE AMO pero eres mi mejor amigo
by kikio 14
Summary: todo estaba bien hasta que descubri que te amo shaoran li ONESHOT


**_ONE-SHOT_**

hay dias extraños pero ninguno como hoy,sinceramente no se que ocurre conmigo.

todo estaba bien, perfectamente bien entre shaoran y yo, hemos sido amigos toda la vida, el tiene su novia, yo tengo mi novio, eramos felices hasta esta maldita tarde,se preguntaran ¿pero que paso?, la respuesta a eso es sencilla ESTOY ENAMORADA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO Y MI MEJOR AMIGO DE MI se que no tiene nada de malo pero es que simplemente no es correcto, pero ahora se preguntaran ¿quien es esta loca?, para esa pregunta la respuesta tambien es sencilla, mi nombre es sakura kinomoto, tengo 17 años, no soy demasiado alta aunque 1.65 es una buena estatura, la estatura presisa para escuchar el corazon de shaoran cuando me abraza,soy masbien delga, tengo el cabello castaño claro, vivo en la tranquila ciudad de tomoeda con mis padres nadeshko y fujitaka y mi hermano mayor touya, tengo un gato presioso llamado kero, mi mejor amigo shaoran li.

hoy como cosa usual sali con mi amado shaoran a dar una vuelta por el parque pinguino, por alguna extraña razon esta vez el me tomo de la mano como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo, me sonroje hasta el tope, se sentia una extraña sensacion, estaba acostumbrada a que yue, mi hermoso novio me tomase de la mano todo el tiempo, pero las manos de shaoran se sentian distintas, mas suaves y el agarre se sentia diferente, mas dulce, tierno, complice. entonces recorde algo que alguna vez mi mejor amiga me dijo

FLASH BACK

sabes sak, tu y syao parecen novios, creo que te gusta no es verdad-dijo tomoyo en tono jocoso

claro que no-dije yo al borde la hiperventilacion, tomoyo ya habia notado que mi cariño por shaoran se habia ido transformando en otra cosa, si ,shaoran me gustaba y mucho pero eso no podia seguir asi, el era mi amigo ademas yo tenia novio y shaoran era novio de una gran amiga mia, yo no podia hacerle eso a meiling y mucho menos a mi adorado yue

estas segura?, por que tus ojos dicen otra cosa-dijo tomoyo- aunque sabes que, creo que tambien le gustas a shaoran

deja de decir tonterias tom, no nos gustamos-grite desesperada

ok, di que no todo lo que quieras, pero un dia sus sentimientos saldran a flote solos-dijo sabiamente, detesto que siempre tenga la razon la muy desgraciada

FIN FLASH BACK

shaoran me miro con sus bellos ojos ambar, amo cuando me mira y sonrie de esa forma tan natural, tan dulce, esas sonrisas que te derriten el corazon, esas sonrisas que iluminan su rostro, de esas que demarcan un holluelo en su mejilla- ¿que pasa sak?

na..nada-tartamudee sonrojada, soy un libro abierto ante sus ojos, seguro ya noto algo

segura, te ves tensa-dijo shaoran sin soltar mi mano y yo no queria soltarlo se sentia muy bien estar asi con el- te siento extraña, como si algo te molestara

no es nada syao, solo estoy algo cansada-menti

vamos a mi casa y duermes un poco- dijo con una sonrisa, como iba a negarme si me lo pedia con esa sonrisa- es tarde

era cierto eran casi las ocho de la noche,acenti con la cabeza y nos encaminamos a su casa, craso error de mi parte, lo que debi hacer fue irme a MI casa a meditar bien las cosas, pero mi estupido corazon respondio por mi

una vez en su casa no recostamos en el sofa, eso era costumbre, siempre tndia a quedarme dormida sobre su pecho despues de ver varias peliculas, pero esta vez era distinto, sus manos jugueteaban en mi cintura, derrepente escondio su cabeza entre el hueco de mi cuello y se aferro a mi en una abrazo, sentia su calida respiracion rosar la piel de mi cuello y mi hombro, luego senti sus labios darme un beso calido en la clavicula.

sha..shaoran-susurre-¿qu..que ha..haces?

no dijo nada, simplemente se separo un poco y me miro-ya te habia dicho que hueles delicioso-dijo por fin ignorando mi comentario anterior

me sonroje aun mas de lo que ya estaba, mi corazon la tia demasiado rapido, no sabia en que instante habia ido a parar en un mundo alterno, donde shaoran me miraba y me sonreia con ¿deseo?

se acerco lentamente a mi..instintivamente cerre los ojos, senti el suave rose de sus labios contra los mios y en ese instante me grite PIENSA EN YUE, piensa en yue sakura y me separe de shaoran, el me miro sorprendido

sha..shaoran, debo irme-susurre

sak..yo debo decirte algo antes-susurro

bien, dime-dije un poco mas tranquila

TE AMO- sonrei no pude evitarlo- se que tienes novio y que lo amas, y se que eres amiga de meiling pero no pude evitarlo, sakura kinomoto estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti

shaoran, yo tambien te amo- susurre- pero lo nuestro no puede ser

¿por que sak?¿ es por yue y meiling?-susurro

en parte-susurre- debo irme

y sin mas sali corriendo de su casa no sabia que hacer o que pensar, shaoran me amaba y yo lo amaba a el pero eso no era justo ni con yue ni con mei, ellos confiaban y nosotros y les fallamos, casi..casi nos besamos, tecnicamente los habiamos engañado.

llegue a mi casa y mire mi movil, veinte llamadas perdidas de shaoran y un mensaje.

_**sakura:**_

_**querida mia, prometeme que no te vas a alejar de mi por favor.**_

_**contestame, es mucho pedir, necesito hablar contigo**_

_**TE AMO y ya no temo decirlo**_

¿que hacer?, debia hablar con yue, pero que decirle mejor dicho como decirle que ya no le amo tanto como antes, que de hecho ya no lo amo, que mi corazon ahora le pertence a shaoran.

el sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos, eran las doce de la noche y shaoran aun no se daba por vencido, seguia intentando hablar conmigo

a la mañana siguiente:

desperte tarde casi a medio dia, senti que iba a morir, me sentia mal por yue y por meiling, ellos nos habian entregado su corazon y nosotros no supimos respetar eso, aunque yo no elegi enamorarme de shaoran y no creo que el halla decidido enamorarse de mi, las cosas solo se dieron.

llame a yue asustada

_hola mi vida-_

_hola yue-_

_¿que tienes?, te escucho extraña-_

_necesito hablarte de algo importante-_

_nos vemos en tu casa-_

_si, te parece a las 3:30-_

_hay estare amor, te amo-_

_nos vemos-_

corte la llamada, me sentia culpable, terriblemente la hora indicada y yue llamo a la puerta, abri con desgano, el se acerco para darme el acostumbrado beso de hola amor pero me aleje.

sabes que eres un gran chico yue y que eres muy especial para mi pero yo ya no puedo estar contigo, yo...yo ya no te amo-susurre

es por li verdad-susurro en cuanto termine de decirle lo que sentia

baje la cabeza

tomare eso como un si-dijo en un tono agrio

se marcho de mi casa con la desilucion en su rostro, en el mismo instante en que un mensaje de meiling llegaba a mi movil

**saku necisito hablarte, shaoran acaba de romper conmigo, me siento muy mal.**

** estoy mas que segura de que es por otra chica.**

** llame en cuanto leas este mensaje.**

**meiling**

shaoran habia cortado con meiling por mi, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, le habia hecho daño a mei, me heche a llorar.

llame amei, nos vimos y le explique todo, ella parecio entendernos pero igual se veia triste, se marcho diciendo que nuestra amistad no cambiaria,entonces al poco rato alguien llamo a la puerta...era shaoran

¿que..que ha..haces aqui ?-susurre

necesitaba verte, explicarte-dijo

no tienes nada que explicar-dije

no quiero perderte sakura-susurro triste

no vas aperderme li-susurre- YO TE AMO

y entonces sin previo aviso me beso, correpondi el gesto era inevitable no hacerlo, era demasiado tiempo ignorando el hecho de que lo amaba, de que no queria estar sin el. y pensar que todo empezo por que me enamore de mi mejor amigo

* * *

**Nota de kikio:**

**Espero el oneshot sea de su agrado, no lo escribi solo tube la colaboracion de mi gran amiga emilia caicedo.**

**espero sus reviews, con su opinion**

**GRACIAS por tomarse el tiempo para leer mis historias**

**los aprecia**

**kikio**


End file.
